Experiencia
by elenitaZL
Summary: Hablando seriamente, Luffy era un especialista. Y Rayleigh se sorprendía cada vez que Luffy le relataba una de sus historias, en las que por la noche entraba al camarote de las chicas y hacía "esto" y "aquello" con Nami. Sin contar con la presencia de Robin, claro. Tan solo lo hacían cuando la arqueóloga ocupaba el puesto de vigía, nada más. PD: No hay LuNa xd


**Ok, aquí estoy. Los que siguen mis otros fic, como **Aunque quiera y no deba**, tiene que saber que no pienso dejarlo. Solo estoy atascada y con trabajo, pero a primeros de septiembre podré actualizar al menos el siguiente cap de ese fic. En cuanto a **Aullidos en la noche **tuve que borrarlo porque apenas subía capítulos y lo abandoné U_U Perdón al que lo siguiera, pronto volveré a subirlo y a actualizar. **

**A los que les guste **Death Note **... estoy preparando un LxOC, sin OoC y realista por supuesto. También escribo un One-shot de Mello y Near para los amantes de esta pareja xD Pero eso sí, hay que ser un poco paciente conmigo. Perdón T-T**

**Sobre este One-shot... ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió XD Pero fue algo así como que tenía que dar algo a cambio de un favor. Así que tuve que escribir esto :/ **

**Advertencias: **mmm... lemoon 3:) (¿Quizá lemon?)

**Ubicación: **Isla de las mujeres, Amazon Lily. PreTimeskip.

**Resumen: **

Porque, hablando seriamente, Luffy era un especialista. Y Rayleigh se sorprendía cada vez que Luffy le relataba una de sus historias, en las que por la noche entraba al camarote de las chicas y hacía "esto" y "aquello" con Nami. Sin contar con la presencia de Robin, por supuesto. Tan solo lo hacían cuando la arqueóloga ocupaba el puesto de vigía, nada más.

* * *

**E****XPERIENCIA **

La amaba.

Simplemente la amaba…

Rayleigh y él habían mantenido una conversación sobre aquel tema, después del entrenamiento de ese mismo día. El viejo insistió en que las mujeres sabían hacer de todo, eran expertas, unas veteranas de la vida.

Y Luffy le prestaba atención con los ojos bien abiertos, asintiendo a cada frase e incluso dándole la razón en algunos matices de los que él se consideraba un especialista.

Porque, hablando seriamente, Luffy era un especialista. Y Rayleigh se sorprendía cada vez que Luffy le relataba una de sus historias, en las que por la noche entraba al camarote de las chicas y hacía "esto" y "aquello" con Nami. Sin contar con la presencia de Robin, por supuesto. Tan solo lo hacían cuando la arqueóloga ocupaba el puesto de vigía, nada más.

Pero al final de la narración el viejo se reía y felicitaba fervientemente al joven capitán por sus hazañas nocturnas.

Y a pesar de que Luffy casi todas las noches lo hacía con Nami en la habitación de las mujeres, en Amazon Lily había conocido a una fémina maravillosa, Hestia, quien unos días después de presentársela había conquistado su corazón. Y hacía "esto" y "aquello" mejor que Nami, tenía que admitirlo.

Ese "Luffy" teñido de sensualidad cada noche, en la playa, tras terminar el entrenamiento con Rayleigh, era la llamada para experimentar la misma gloria. Agradecía tanto que Hestia se molestara con él, que de alguna manera tendría que devolverle el favor. Y qué mejor manera…

Tantos movimientos en una sola noche, el sudor que recorría ambos cuerpos, y los jadeos que reinaban en cada actividad, colmaban a Luffy de alegría por tener una compañera de ese tipo, tan especial, o más incluso, que Nami.

Varias veces estuvo obligado a retrasar el entrenamiento de Rayleigh, pues por la noche apenas descansaba y al amanecer terminaba muerto de cansancio.

Pero Hestia era una droga, un vicio insaciable; puesto que cuando le acompañaba era capaz de hacerle sentir el cielo una y otra vez.

La estancia en la isla se hacía llevadera a su lado. Además, después de Jinbei, ella fue de las únicas que le animaba a seguir adelante, a no hundirse por la muerte de su hermano.

La marcha definitiva de Ace fue un golpe duro que le impedía continuar su camino, un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza que le atormentaba desde aquel horrible día. Muchas veces se planteó abandonar, dejar ese ridículo sueño para otro, y hundirse en la más mísera de las depresiones. Pero Hestia y Jinbei le recordaron que aún tenía nakamas que confiaban en él, que no estaba solo, y que podría afrontar esa dura prueba con sus compañeros.

Y Hestia… hasta le gritó llorando que tenía a Hancock, a Rayleigh, a Jinbei, a todas las habitantes de Amazon Lily, a sus nakamas… a ella…, para apoyarle y decirle que continuase su travesía.

Le animaba cuando Luffy no podía mover un solo dedo por tan severos ejercicios, cuando se sentía solo, y cuando necesitaba un poquito de incomunicación allí estaba ella, en su continua compañía otorgándole energías para seguir viviendo a diario.

La debía tanto… que no sabía cómo recompensarla. Ni con aquellas agitadas noches en las que se esforzaba al máximo sería suficiente. Ni con cientos de "gracias" equilibraría lo que Hestia había hecho por él.

Sin embargo, lo intentaba. Ejercitaba ese cuerpo menudo y frágil cada noche, con amor y cariño, como ella se merecía. Otra veces con una característica pasión en Luffy, un brillo en sus ojos que seguramente fuera deseo, un deseo incontrolable que colmaba de forma salvaje e irracional.

Gracias a Hestia era feliz. Y fue más que difícil despedirse de ella dos años después, despedirse de su _familia_. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tampoco podía decepcionarla después de haber trabajado tanto por él.

La noche anterior a su partida, Hestia se puso enfrente de él y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. No quería que Luffy se marchara, había pasado tantos buenos momentos con él que se le hacía doloroso el solo pensar que se iría a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Por última vez? —había preguntado el capitán con semblante serio, pero con esa emoción en las pupilas que a Hestia, definitivamente, la enloquecía.

Y entonces la bella mujer aceptó: pasar la última noche con su compañero. Y fue la más intensa de su vida, la más triste y la más feliz.

El aliento de ambos jóvenes se mezclaba con la fresca brisa marina, y sus pieles expuestas destellaban bajo aquel paisaje estrellado. Hestia nunca olvidaría a Luffy, y Luffy nunca olvidaría a Hestia. Y así sería para siempre.

Un último momento. El último instante juntos, puesto que empezaba a amanecer y Luffy se iría pronto.

—Luffy… —musitaba Hestia, en un tono tan erótico que el capitán pensó que se derretiría allí mismo al verla completamente desnuda.

Luffy aproximó su rostro a aquella parte tan jugosa y se relamió.

—Luffy, cómelo todo —ordenó la mujer, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas producto del calor acumulado.

El moreno la miró, después desvió la vista hacia abajo y degustó cada centímetro de esa parte, provocando a Hestia que sonriera inevitablemente y cerrara los ojos.

Con solo tener aquello entre sus labios ya se retorcía de placer. Rayleigh tenía razón después de todo. Foguearse con las mujeres no se podía comparar con nada. Era la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Y después de quedar satisfecho, aun agotado, Hestia le decía que era pronto y que le daba tiempo de sobra a una más. Solo una más.

—Adelante —le invitaba, haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que comenzara de una vez.

Y Luffy se la quedaba mirando de nuevo, con nostalgia.

—Te echaré de menos —confesó el capitán con deje triste.

Entonces, para no perder ningún detalle de la sensación, Luffy chupó, lamió y mordió como si fuese lo último que hacía en su vida de pirata el húmedo y caliente trozo de carne de jabalí que Hestia había cocinado con tanta dedicación.

Masticó fuertemente, llenándose la boca por completo de esa delicia que ni Sanji sería capaz de cocinar. Dejó que la carne le quemase la lengua, y que la grasa le escurriese por la comisura de los labios.

Tenía ganas de llorar, por tener que despedirse de aquel manjar digno de dioses. Hestia había añadido la cantidad justa de pimienta, y el punto de cocción era perfecto. Era la mejor carne que había probado en toda su vida.

"—La mejor carne que probarás en tu vida, te lo aseguro", le había contado Rayleigh después del entrenamiento. Le contó a Luffy que las mujeres sabían hacer de todo, y que una en particular cocinaba los alimentos tan deliciosamente que hasta las féminas de la isla de enamoraban y caían a sus pies. Podría decirse que a las mujeres también se las podía conquistar a través del estómago.

Y claro, Luffy era un experto en cuanto a carne se trataba.

A veces, cuando Robin hacía de guardia, se dirigía al camarote de las chicas y le pedía a Nami un poco de proteínas extra, pues siempre se quedaba con hambre y Sanji le pateaba el culo cada vez que se acercaba al frigorífico.

Resulta que la pelirroja tenía escondidos debajo de la cama unos cuantos recipientes con carne sin que el cocinero lo supiera, de modo que cuando Luffy se presentaba en su habitación, le suministraba los alimentos a escondidas de los demás... con intereses, por supuesto. Ni el mayor tesoro del mundo podría saldar la deuda de Monkey D. Luffy.

Sin embargo, al separarse de sus nakamas, el moreno se quedó sin su fuente de proteínas nocturna. Tan solo por unas horas, puesto que conoció a Hestia y a su carne de jabalí.

Lo hacía mejor que Nami, tenía que admitirlo. Aquel "Luffy" lleno de sensualidad cuando le tenía el muslo de jabalí, en la playa, a medianoche y tras un duro entrenamiento. Y que luego mordiese con gula y deseo el asado jabalí, pensando que así debería de sentirse el cielo, Hestia cerraba los ojos y sonreía, contenta de que a ese pequeño pirata le gustara su carne.

Luffy tenía que recompensarla de alguna manera. Y qué mejor manera… que entrenar ese cuerpo menudo y frágil. Así es, el único modo que se le ocurrió a Luffy de devolver el favor a Hestia fue ejercitar aquellos músculos débiles y sin volumen, aunque fuese un poquito.

Primero empezaban con una carrera continua alrededor de la isla, en la que Hestia controlaba el tiempo con un reloj, y cuantas más vueltas diese dentro del tiempo definido por Luffy, mayor sería su resistencia.

A continuación, aumentaba su fuerza con abdominales y flexiones, la velocidad con carreras de cien metros, y por último, lo que más la divertía, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Luffy.

Aunque fuese un poco intenso y agotador, Luffy lo hacía con cariño, como ella se merecía, animándola cuando se quedaba atrás o cuando sentía que esos finos brazos no podrían seguir levantando su propio peso. O con deseo, también, de que el entrenamiento diese sus frutos y Hestia fuera más fuerte.

Finalmente quedaban exhaustos al amanecer, y Luffy estuvo obligado varias veces a retrasar el entrenamiento de Rayleigh unos minutos.

Para Hestia, la compañía de Luffy se había hecho tan usual, que comenzó a descargar su tristeza mediante lágrimas ante él. No le importaba que la considerase débil, pero es que le echaría tanto de menos…

"—¿Por última vez? —le había dicho haciendo hincapié a un último entrenamiento.

El aliento de ambos jóvenes se mezclaba con la fresca brisa marina, y sus pieles expuesta destellaban bajo aquel paisaje estrellado. Luffy se había quitado la camiseta, pero Hestia, dado que era mujer, permanecía con las pocas prendas que portaban las habitantes de la isla.

"—Luffy… —susurraba la mujer, con ese tono erótico que predecía a la gloria del capitán.

Le tendía la carne de jabalí, el que parecía ser el más suculento y jugoso, el último, la última carnada antes de marcharse.

"—Cómelo. Todo —musitó Hestia, haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que comenzase de una vez.

Luffy la miraba con nostalgia, y dirigió su vista hacia abajo. Sus ojos se derretirían si seguía observando a la carne desnuda, tan magnífica y brillante, por lo que decidió acabar antes de que se le enfriara.

Entonces, para no perder ningún detalle de la sensación, Luffy chupó, lamió y mordió como si fuese lo último que hacía en su vida de pirata el húmedo y caliente trozo de carne de jabalí que Hestia había cocinado con tanta dedicación.

La extrañaría, extrañaría muchísimo a Hestia y sus comidas.

Raayleigh tenía razón: la carne de Hestia no se podía comparar con nada, era la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Hasta que tuvo que despedirse de todo eso dos años después. Despedirse de todas las mujeres de Amazon Lily fue duro. Todas ellas habían sido su familia.

Hestia nunca olvidaría a Luffy, y Luffy nunca olvidaría a Hestia. Jamás podría reemplazarla, y así sería para siempre.

De una cosa estaba seguro:

La amaba.

Simplemente la amaba…

… amaba la carne de jabalí.

* * *

**XD Si alguien se esperaba un buen lemon explícito y hentai, siento la decepción XD Pero es Luffy, tan tierno (x33) que no me lo imagino haciendo "esto" y "aquello" con Nami ni con nadie xD**

**Por cierto, Hestia es el nombre de la Diosa de la cocina y el hogar en el panteón griego.**

**En fin, espero que haya gustado esta no-perversión y que la gente no me tire mierda, porque lemon sí que había... solo que implícito y solo para las mentes sucias XD**

**Gracias por leer! ^^**

**Besos!**


End file.
